Thundstorm
by xiRose
Summary: "Lulu, do you want to hear about how thunder and lightning are made?" Lucy stiffened up against him; she cringed as thunder and lightning clashed together. "Not really," came her muffled reply. Ed/Lu. Sibling Fluff.


Hello everyone! I know its been probably FOREVER since you guys have earned an one shot from me. I am deeply sorry, I have been in a terrible writer's block for ages, and this piece of writing was something I attempted to write. I'm afraid I might be a little rusty with Lu, I haven't written as her for awhile. But nonetheless, here's an one shot to hold everyone over until I pick up my uncompleted Ed/Lu fanfic. "Its A Secret".

Lucy && Edmund Pevensie belong to C.S Lewis. Forgive me, Jack, but I do love me some Ed/Lu.

P.S. No bashing please. Thanks.

* * *

**Thundstorm.**

Thunder rumbled in the background, twelve-year-old Lucy Pevensie shot up in her bed faster than a bullet. Fear was written across her features as her body started to lock down on her. Lucy was terrified of thunderstorms, the hard rumble of the thunder to the bright flash of light that the lightning brought. Her eyes were locked on her door, her eyes fixed on the doorknob. "Please come," she whispered, the tears already falling gently down her cheeks. "Please, please come."

Minutes ticked by, another rumble of thunder threatened to shake her room. A flash of lightning brightened her room for a mere moment before she was drowned in darkness again. With quick movement, her hands gripped tightly over her ears, her eyes tightly shut. "Edmund!" She cried out, her voice being drowned out by the roar of the thunder.

His footsteps were quick down the tiled floor, Edmund swore at himself for not waking up sooner. How he had slept this long through a Narnian thunderstorm, confused him. Another swore left his chapped lips as he thought how it just happened to come around when his two older siblings were gone to another country. It was storms like these that made the scar on his chest ache.

After many twists and turns, Edmund had finally reached the room he was looking for. Without even knocking, Edmund walked in and closed the door behind him, drowning himself in the darkness. "Edmund? Ed, is that you?" A quiet voice choked from the bed, he cringed, cursing himself for not getting there soon. "Aye," He spoke gently, almost tripping over the many things that rested on her floor. "By lion, Lu! You should honestly clean up around here!"

After a few stumbles and swears, Edmund had finally found the bed. With gentleness, he sat down, dragging her small framed body on his lap. Lucy buried her face against his neck, her fingers rubbing away the tears before clinging onto Ed's shirt.

"Lulu, do you want to hear about how thunder and lightning are made?" Lucy stiffened up against him; she cringed as thunder and lightning clashed together. Her face buried more against his neck; breathing in his scent calmed her.

"Not really," came her muffled reply. He chuckled; gently he played with her finger tips. "Well, I'm telling you anyway." She groaned playfully, moving her head to rest on his shoulder. "Then tell me the story, ol' wise one." He grinned, still playing with her fingers.

"Lucy Lu, has anyone ever told you of the giants in the sky?" He questioned, she only shook her head, watching him. "Well, with each flash of lightning—" A flash of lightning lit the whole room for a mere second before vanishing. "—there is a giant flickering with the lights." He watched her blue gray orbs widen as the picture rolled into her mind. "And with each clap of thunder—" Thunder roared, "—There is a game of marbles playing. That or the giants are dancing." She giggled, her face nuzzling his shoulder. "And what of the rain?" She whispered her innocent eyes wide with curiosity.

"Dear Luce, that's simple! They're having a water fight!" His voice filled with amusement. Lucy had finally stopped shivering, a giggle or two burst through her lips as she snuggled her small body against his. His lips touched her forehead gently. "Thanks for the story, Ed." She whispered a smile on her lips. "Really, thanks."

"Anytime, Lulu, anytime." He whispered, his lips finding her forehead. Gently he placed her body down on her bed and wrapped the sheets gently over her. "Stay with me," She whispered, gripping onto the end of his shirt. With a slight chuckle, he got underneath the sheets. Almost instantly she cuddled up against him, her arms around him tightly.

"G'night, Eddy."

"G'night, Lulu."


End file.
